A fast Fourier transform (FFT) is an algorithm to compute the discrete Fourier transform (DFT) and its inverse.
Modern radars perform a significant part of signal processing digitally. A common digital signal processing technique is the Fast Fourier Transform (FFT). Within radar data paths, this algorithm is used in areas such as beam forming, pulse compression and Doppler processing.
With regard to automotive radar applications, FFT accelerators are getting increasingly popular in order to improve real-time processing and, e.g., adaptively controlling the cruise.